sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Alphus DeNiro
Alphus belongs to ElectricSparx. Description Alphus is the 15th guardian of North Island and descendant of the legendary Aegis. He possesses extraordinary agility, able to run as fast as his cousin, Sonic. (Yes, I made Sonic his cousin. Get over it.) He also speaks Spanish. Other stats Age: 20 Alignment: Neutral Good Likes: The outdoors, tacos, running, swimming (yes, he can swim) Dislikes: Waiting, ghosts Backstory Alphus was a single child growing up, but he didn't mind it. He spent most of his time outside running around and playing with the other children in the Vermilion Village. On his 10th birthday, he found his cousin Sonic came to visit. He was quite happy to see his cousin, and Sonic even stayed for Alphus' birthday party. However, he had to leave and start on his next adventure. Alphus decided to go along too, because he was bored at home and wanted to see the world. Sonic obliged to let him come along, and so the adventures began. (Thus starting the entire classic series :V) A few years later, Alphus was running through a canyon, when suddenly he heard screaming from above. He stopped to see what was going on, only to see someone falling! Quickly, Alphus ran to catch the falling person, saving their life. He learned that the person was a girl named Destiny, and the two became good friends, even lovers. They had many interesting adventures together, and even planned to get married. However, a week before the wedding, Destiny disappeared, leaving only a note saying that she was going on a trip. Alphus decided he needed a vacation as well, so he decided to head back to North Island to see how everything was doing, as well as visit South Island, Westside Island, and Angel Island along the way (because memories). Upon arriving at his home village, he was shocked to find all the inhabitants were enslaved by the evil Professor Technik. Quickly freeing the village, he gave chase to Technik, chasing him all over the island and into space, meeting two other heroes with the same goals, Cythan Algato, a mysterious brown hedgehog of unknown origins with great fighting skills, and Electric Sparx (ES for short), an alien being from another planet. Together, they raided Technik's Orbital Outpost, a space station 3 times larger than the infamous Death Egg. Chasing Technik to the very core of the Outpost, they had a long battle, defeating him. However, the REAL villain, Princess Elizabeth, stormed out, threatening to kill all of the heroes and Technik. Not having that, the heroes teamed up with Technik, which ended in all three heroes transforming, Alphus, realizing he could use the island's Aegis Crystals, mysterious crystals that harbored the spirits of the island's past guardians, to utilize his own super form, and defeating Elizabeth in space, with the help of the Chaos Emeralds. After the world was saved and Elizabeth defeated, the three heroes parted ways, Alphus heading off to go find Destiny. However... he was in for a surprise when he got back... To be continued... sometime. (Whenever the rest of the story is finished lol) Personality Alphus is a light-hearted person, preferring to relax and eat tacos when he isn't running all over the place. However, get him angry, and he's a force to be reckoned with. Family Sarah DeNiro (mother) Jorge DeNiro (father) Aegis DeNiro (ancestor) Sonic the Hedgehog (cousin) Destiny DeNiro (wife) Maximillion DeNiro (son) Friends (in no particular order) Cythan Algato Electric Sparx (ES for short) Scarabus (Scar for short) Algato Professor Technik (I think that's everybody but I'll probably add more soon because BLEH) Rivals Sim the Hedgehog Enemies Elizabeth the Hedgehog Robotnik/Eggman (I guess, considering Alphus DID tag along for the entire classic series :V) Theme Song (because why not) Category:Male Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:Related to Canon Characters Category:Speed Category:Neutral Good